


Pool

by Nico4undead



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M, solangelo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:41:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25528369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nico4undead/pseuds/Nico4undead
Summary: Unbeknownst to him, every girl that walked past him doubled back to look at him properly. And who could blame them? His tan skin was shining in the sunlight, his golden hair gleamed and his toned body was drawing everyone to him like moths to a flame.But he didn't notice. He only had eyes for one person.Nico di Angelo, his very unwilling coworker had just walked to the pool, sitting next to him in the shade of an umbrella, scowling.Will couldn't stop himself from glancing at his ripped arms. The smaller boy was attracting just as much attention as Will now.Every time Will caught someone looking at Nico, he would get a weird feeling and tell them off for stupid things like running near the pool.Nico snorted.
Relationships: Nico di Angelo & Will Solace, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Comments: 4
Kudos: 86





	Pool

**Author's Note:**

> Here's your lifeguard AU Ines... I totally changed it but they are still lifeguards sooo... your welcome XD

Will was sitting on a chair near the pool, a red whistle around his neck and sunglasses on his eyes.  
He loved being in the sun and helping people, so being a lifeguard was the perfect summer job for him.  
Unbeknownst to him, every girl that walked past him doubled back to look at him properly. And who could blame them? His tan skin was shining in the sunlight, his golden hair gleamed and his toned body was drawing everyone to him like moths to a flame.  
But he didn't notice. He only had eyes for one person.  
Nico di Angelo, his very unwilling coworker had just walked to the pool, sitting next to him in the shade of an umbrella, scowling.  
Will couldn't stop himself from glancing at his ripped arms. The smaller boy was attracting just as much attention as Will now.  
Every time Will caught someone looking at Nico, he would get a weird feeling and tell them off for stupid things like running near the pool.  
Nico snorted.  
"What's your problem, Solace? I'm usually the unpleasant one. Why don't you go kiss some stupid kid's boo-boo?" Nico said sarcastically.  
Will turned red.  
"I'm just being a good lifeguard," Will stated, making Nico smirk.  
They sat next to each other, scowling for a while until Will spoke once more.  
"Why do you hide in the shade? You are so pale, some sun would do you good!" Will said, making Nico roll his eyes.  
"Yeah, whatever" Nico retorted, staring in front of him.  
"C'mon! I don't think I've ever seen you in direct sunlight," Will joked, trying to pull Nico into the sun put he just flinched away.  
"Stop it, or I'll punch you," Nico said seriously, but Will just laughed.  
"Yeah right," he said, grabbing Nico's wrist and pulling him to his feet.  
Nico squirmed from Will's grasp and stumbled back, right into the pool.  
He yelped as he fell into the pool with a splash.  
Will, taken aback by what had just happened, stood there in shock for a second before starting to laugh loudly as Nico got out of the pool, his shirt soaked.  
"Thanks a lot, sunshine," Nico said sarcastically, peeling the soaking shirt from his skin, revealing a toned waist.  
Will's eyes almost popped out of his head and he blushed furiously as 'awkward little Nico' unwittingly flexed his biceps while pushing back his wet hair.  
"You're such a pain," Nico said, crossing his arms, but Will wasn't listening, he couldn't think straight.  
He heard Nico say something, but all he could focus on were the lips that were mouthing the words. Nico waved a hand in front of his face, frowning, before pushing him into the pool as well.  
That got Will back to his senses. He swam to the edge of the pool and looked up at Nico, who was crouching down in front of his, grinning.  
"That's what you get for ignoring me," Nico said.  
"Can't say I mind," Will laughed, climbing out of the pool and sitting next to the smaller boy.  
"Maybe you'll finally take those stupid glasses off, so I can look you in the eyes while talking to you," Nico scowled.  
"Oh, so you enjoy looking into my eyes huh?" Will teased, taking off his glasses and meeting Nico's gaze.  
"That's not what I- nevermind," Nico said, looking away.  
Will smiled and moved a bit closer.  
"You know, everyone who's walked by you has checked you out, it's hilarious," Will said, supplying a fake laugh. Nico raised his eyebrows.  
"Shut up, and says you..."  
Will smirked.  
"What does that mean?"  
Nico looked at him, his eyebrows furrowed.  
"That people are looking at you...?" he said, clearly confused  
"Oh, nevermind," Will said, turning his attention back to the pool, making sure everyone was safe.  
"Wait... wh-what did you think I meant?" Nico said, shrinking back into himself. He was so cute it hurt. Will blushed.  
"I-it doesn't matter, " Will said, trying to hide his steadily reddening face.  
Nico looked at him for a moment, so Will looked back, smiling at him softly. Nico kept opening and shutting his mouth as if he were trying to say something, but Will stopped him by putting a hand to his face.  
"I think I know... what you meant..." Will said shyly. "Correct me if I'm wrong..." he said, searching Nico's face for any sign of discomfort, but Nico just blushed lightly and the corners of his mouth twitched up into a barely visible smile.  
Will leaned in closer, his lips slightly parted, he felt Nico's breath on his face. "Is this okay?" Will whispered.  
Nico let out a contempt sigh and nodded lightly, leaning forward, making their lips touch lightly. Will kissed him tenderly and Nico kissed back.  
They pulled apart fairly quickly, both blushing messes.  
"Uh... that was... nice," Will said, the full reality of what had just happened sinking in, making him beam.  
"Yeah... it was..." Nico said, smiling, totally embarrassed.  
"So... you wanna go somewhere after this?" Will asked awkwardly.  
"As long as it's not a fucking swimmingpool, yes," Nico answered, making Will laugh and roll his eyes.


End file.
